Invisible Minds
by kiaa-chan
Summary: Kai's memorys are returning, but they're slowly dragging him away from reality. Soon his team relise this, and vow to help him. kaixtakao, reixmax, slight kaixhilary
1. Woke up in a dream

**A/N:** Hello, yep I'm new. But this isn't my first Beyblade fic, so I hope you enjoy it! This is set after V-Force, and the characters are dressed in their G-rev clothes. Ok?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Shiroi-Me does not own the anime Beyblade, or its characters. So please do not sue her. Thank you.

* * *

Invisible Minds  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max sighed, it was raining again. He hated the rain; it always stopped him having fun. But no one could do anything about it. He looked around the room, his friends looked deadly bored too.  
  
Rei was having the time of his life staring at the ceiling, while Takao watched the rain through the do-jo's window. Kenny was slowly typing on his laptop, and Kai... well he had disappeared again. This time he had been missing for over 4 days.  
  
Max sighed again; Kai was starting to worry them all. His attitude was surly changing. He had always been quiet, but he would talk occasionally. Now, well the last time Max could remember Kai talking was a few months ago, and that was only a few words. Even Takao had tried to get him to say something.  
  
**_Flashback_   
**  
It was mid-afternoon at the do-jo, Takao and Max were having a small battle while Rei and Kenny watched at the sidelines. The beyblades clashed, and eventually flew out into their respective owners hands.  
  
"Great battle guys!" Kenny complemented  
  
"So who's next?" Takao asked  
  
"Well Takao," replied Kenny "how bout Kai? The last time I've seen him train was a few weeks ago."  
  
Rei frowned "That isn't like him."  
  
"Yeah," Max joined in "he's changed a lot lately."  
  
"He's been looking really depressed, and I can't remember the last time he talked to us." Rei continued.  
  
"Oh come on!" it was Takao "Kai's Kai, he always keeps to himself. There's nothing wrong with him!"  
  
"God he's slow." Dizzi muttered.  
  
"Shut up you! Look I'll prove it too you all! I'll make him talk!" and with that Takao stormed into the do-jo.  
  
The three remaining boys gave each other worried looks, and ran after the angry teen. By the time they reached Takao, he was already hovering over Kai.  
  
The bluenett was sitting in a corner, his arms resting on his bent knees, and his long silver hair shadowing his crimson eyes away from view.  
  
Takao knelt down in front of the blader, "Hey Kai." nothing happened... "Kai?"  
  
"Takao, lets just go, ok?" Max's voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
"No way Max." Takao whispered, still looking at the silent teen. "Kai?" silence again "Come on buddy, talk to me!"  
  
"Takao!" Rei put his hand on Max's shoulder, signalling for him to be quiet. The blonde stepped back and allowed Takao to continue.  
  
"Kai!" Takao was shaking him now. "Say something!"  
  
Takao was starting to realise just how cold Kai was. He turned around to the three in the doorway.  
  
"Guy's he's freezing!"  
  
"I'll go get a blanket" Kenny walked out of the room.  
  
Takao looked back at Kai.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Is he even awake?" Rei wondered out loud.  
  
"Uhh?"  
  
Takao blinked and pushed back a lock of silver hair out of Kai's face. His crimson eyes were slightly open, but glazed over and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Kai? Kai look at me!" Takao shouted  
  
He was hoping to get Kai's attention, but all the teen did was blink slowly and stare at the same spot on the floor.  
  
"Grr!!" He was starting to get angry now. "Come on Kai! Snap out of it!"  
  
"You won't get anywhere by shouting at him!" Max yelled.  
  
"Max chill." Said Rei "Takao, lets just go, ok?"  
  
"No way! I'm gonna make him talk!"  
  
"Hey guys, I've got a blanket!" Kenny ran in.  
  
"Great!"  
  
After collecting the blanket, Takao placed it over Kai, just leaving his head out. The dragon master had continued to shout and shake Kai, demanding him to look up or speak. But all he would do was carry on staring at the floor, every now and then slowly blinking. It was if he wasn't even alive, like he was in his own world, alone. He didn't even acknowledge his friends presence. Eventually Takao gave up when Hilary rang, and he followed the rest out. Leaving Kai on his own.  
  
**_End Flashback_  
  
**Max jumped slightly when the phone rang, he watched as Takao got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes passed and he walked back in.  
  
"Guys, Hilary's coming over." He said sitting down.  
  
"Cool, she might bring something to do." Rei yawned from his place in the corner.  
  
"Like a video game!" Max was cheering up.  
  
"Don't you have anything for us to do Takao?" asked Kenny, even he was bored stiff.  
  
"Well we could... sit here and do nothing!" Takao grinned  
  
"Or we could just wait until Hilary gets here." Said Rei sweatdropping.  
  
The teens sighed; hopefully the weather would brighten up tomorrow. At least if they were bored then, they could go to the town fair.

* * *

And that's the first chapter completed! Hope you liked it! There will be more action soon; this was just introducing the situation... and stuff. Review please!  
  
x- Shiroi-Me -x


	2. To the cold or the static

**A/N: **Ok, I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I was kind of dragged on holiday for 2 weeks. So unfortunately, I couldn't update. So I'm sorry about that.

Thank you all so much for the great reviews! They all made me smile. I didn't know that I would get this much positive feedback, thank you again.

**Important: **I've thought long and hard, and I've decided to but some couples in. Just to make it more emotional towards the end. The couples will be: Kai/Takao and slight Kai/Hilary, also, a bit of Rei/Max. So im sorry if I've disappointed some of you, but I just feel comfortable with these pairings. Of course the main couple will be Kai/Takao, I love 'em! So if you don't like yaoi, please walk away quietly. Don't hate me!

**Warning: **THIS FAN-FICTION WILL NOW CONTAIN YAOI!!!

**Disclaimer:** Shiroi-Me does not own the anime Beyblade, or its characters. So please do not sue her. Thank you.

_****_

* * *

**Invisible Minds **

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey lil miss! You here for the T-bone?"

"Yes Grandpa, can I come in?"

Kenny blushed at the last voice from the door, Hilary had turned up. He had to admit that he had a small crush on the brunette. He shook his head; Hilary wasn't interested in him, not in that way anyway. No, she had her beautiful eyes fixed on someone else, someone a lot better than Kenny could ever be.

In fact, she isn't the only one interested in our ice captain. Believe it or not, Takao has been showing signs of a huge crush; he would always deny it though. Max and Rei are already a couple, and I think that Hilary and Takao know that they each love the same person. So those two have been arguing even more, both trying to get Kai. It's like a mini war, and poor Kai is in the middle of it all.

Eventually when Kai was acting warmer around us. I think that's when Takao realised his feelings, staring at Kai from time to time, hardly ever arguing with him, and blushing slightly when Kai talked to him. And now, feeling like we've lost Kai again, Takao has been trying to get through to him. We all have...

* * *

_****_

Kenny was awakened from his from his musings, and was greeted by a pair of large blue eyes.

The smaller boy jumped back in surprise.

"Max?!"

Max stepped back giggling, "Glad your back pal, I was starting to think we were loosing you too." he looked down, slightly depressed.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"Thought so, come on chief! Hilary's here!"

Smiling, Max took the smaller boys arm and ran across the courtyard toward every one else.

* * *

A day had passed and the weather had brightened up. They were all planning to go to the town fair with Hilary today. Each was hoping to try and forget their troubles and have some fun.

They had decided to dress out of their usual blading gear.

Hilary had gone for a different feel, deciding on a short midnight black skirt. A white-strapped top was covered with a long sleeved black netting top. Black boots and long black socks reaching above her knees completed her dark outfit.

Rei, however, had a simpler look. His usual black pants and a pair of sneakers covered his lower half, while a white shirt was covering his top half, leaving a few buttons un-done a the top. His ying-yang bandana was replaced by a plain black one, but his white hair strap had been removed, leaving his hair loosely tied up with a black ribbon.

Max had kept his normal colors, green and orange. A baggy light orange t-shirt had a large green 'm' sewed on in the middle. A pair of dark gray shorts and his usual shoes completed his attire.

Takao look like he was in a world of his own, his normal baseball cap was securely placed on his head. He wore a black t-shirt and a large black hoodie, with an illustration of a dragon and a phoenix intertwined together (talk about obvious). He had kept his blading pants and shoes on.

Kenny had his same clothes on, just taking off the tie. His laptop was tucked under his arm.

"Every one ready?" asked Rei

"Hold on!" the boys looked at Hilary "What about Kai? Isn't he coming?"

This got Takao's attention. "Hil," he drew his brown eyes to the floor. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"What?! But it's five in the afternoon, surely he-"

"Well he's not!"

Hilary was quite taken back by Takao's out burst. Frowning slightly, she ran inside.

"Hilary!" Max called after her, but was stopped by Rei.

"No Max." Rei shook his head slightly. "Let me talk to her, alright?"

"Okay." Leaning up to give Rei a small kiss, Max watched Rei smile and walk into the house after Hilary.

* * *

_****_

Hilary let a tear slip when she saw him; wiping it away quickly she walked over to her sleeping crush.

Kai was ill. He was lying on his back, with his arms and body under the white cover of his bed. A damp cloth was folded over his forehead, while a thin sheet of sweat was beaded over his deathly pale skin. His thin eyebrows were furrowed over as if he was in pain. She also noticed that his mouth was slightly open, almost gasping for air. He had a fever.

She sniffed miserably. Kai had ragged breaths, and his hair was limp and dull, not strong and shiny like it normally was. He was defiantly sick, and looked thinner than usual. 'He hasn't been eating.' She thought.

"He came back last night."

Hilary turned to see Rei in the doorway. His feline eyes shimmering slightly. "He hasn't woken up yet."

Turning back to the boy she secretly loved, she sighed shakily. "Rei, what made him ill like this?"

Rei moved to the other side of Kai, opposite Hilary, and began to tell her what happened...

* * *

_****_

And that's all I can be bothered writing today, but it was longer than the last one. And I've just found out that we're going on another holiday on Saturday. I'm only going for a week. So I shall try and update on Friday if I can. But I'm not promising anything!While I'm there I'll start writing out the next few chapters, so I can update whenever I want.

Ohh, did I just leave it on a cliffy? Don't worry though; Rei will explain what happened to Kai next chapter. All right my sweeties? And it looks like Takao and Hilary will be competing for Kai, that should be fun to write.

Don't forget to review!

x- Shiroi-Me -x


End file.
